Super Smash Beats!
by matthew.t.bean.1
Summary: Everyone from the Smash Bros. World are now dead, and are facing an evil threat from the Angel Beats World.
1. Prologue

**In this story, the Subspace Emissary has a bad ending. Subspace devours the world, and everyone turned into trophies and died. Now they're in the world between life and death, and there's a new enemy and ally.**


	2. Death

I could remember little of it. It was the final battle against Tabuu. All of us had lost. However, our true battle had just begun. "What happened?" I said, groaning. "Oh, so you're awake?" A girl said. "I remember fighting Tabuu, then all of a sudden, I got turned into a trophy and..." I said. But the girl interrupted me. "Wait a minute. You turned into a trophy?" She then burst into laughter. There were lots of people listening. They all heard in on my story, and they all burst into laughter. I growled. "It's not that funny!" I yelled in anger. "That explosive power..." a man with an axe said. "I agree. He might prove useful." The girl said. "His power just needs to be controlled somehow." Of course the girl had an idea. "Why don't you join us? I'll find a way to control your power in exchange." She said. At first it was no deal. "I won't fight some God. That's complete destruction!" I said. "Would you rather disappear?" The girl said. "I know Crazy Hand is bound to rescue us some time." I said. "Who's that?" The girl said. "One of the makers of my world. The other is Master Hand, but he lost his energy to this creep named Tabuu, who devoured my world." I answered. "So there's no God in your world, just two hands." The girl said. She burst into laughter again, everyone else following suit. "It's... not... that... funny!" I yelled in anger. "Seriously, we've GOTTA get this guy on our side." The girl said. I still disagreed. "Kiss your world b'bye!" A DJ like man said. Somehow he knew Crazy Hand wasn't coming. "Fine. I'll join you. Just remember to find a way to focus my explosive power." I said. Then I saw everyone from my world. I explained the situation to them. I explained that we were all dead, and that Crazy Hand wasn't coming to rescue us. We were all doomed for awhile.


	3. Mission 1: Tornado

While it was nighttime, Angel approached. I had no means of protection yet, so I ran for my life. When Angel kept walking towards me, I kept running until I tripped, but she didn't attack me. Instead... "You're my type." Angel said. I blushed from embarrassment, then Angel left. "What happened?" The girl said. "You're one to talk! What's that thing?" I countered. "My name is Yuri, and this is gunner armor." The girl said. "Usually you're supposed to wait until the other person gave you their name first. Mine's Matthew." I said. "Anyway I'll tell you what happened. Angel told me I was her type." Yuri was shocked. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" Everyone said. "That's not gonna fly!" The DJ like man said. "I know! How else is this place supposed to perform our next mission with him as a..." Yuri had another idea, but this time, it involved the mission. "When Angel approaches, get ready to use her to your advantage." Yuri said. "I cocked my arm gun. "I'm ready." I said. "Alright, then. Operation Tornado..." Yuri said. "Wait a minute! When you say 'tornado', you mean using air to suck things in, right?" I said. "Count me out. There's only one guy I know who's interested in stealing and his name is..." I was interrupted. "Bowser, right?" A monstrous turtle said. "Yeah, that's him." I said, as everyone pointed. "He's the King of all Koopas, a nasty, fiendish... He's right behind me, isn't he?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, you want in on this? I'll see if I can get you a ticket for filet mignon." I said to Bowser. "The mission begins at 1830 hours. Operation Tornado, Start!" Yuri said. Soon came 6:30 PM, and I knew what I had to do. "Afterlife Log 1, 1830 hours. I'm proceeding with my search and destroy mission. Target: Yuri." I said in my audio journal. I was unaware of my surroundings, however. When Angel approached me... "Guard Skill: Hand Sonic." Angel said. She stabbed me in the back... metaphorically AND literally! "Too bad. I really liked you." Angel said. Then I started to glow. It was blinding. "What is that light?" Yuri said. Soon where I disappeared, a trophy figurine of me appeared in my place. "Whoa. He wasn't kidding." Yuri said. "He's... a trophy." Angel said. "What should I do to bring him back?" Soon a pink little ball shaped thing approached, then looked at my trophy form out of curiosity. After that, he touched the stand, and I returned to my normal form. "So, I touch the trophy stand to bring him back?" Angel said. The pink thing, named Kirby, nodded, and left. Operation Tornado was canceled, much to Bowser's disappointment. And I got to stay in my human form.


	4. Mission 2: Parachute

"Too bad you didn't like the last mission, Matthew. Or is it fine if I call you Matt?" A magenta haired singer said. "No, Matt's fine. I presume you're with these guys?" I said. "Name's Iwasawa. I'm pleased to meet you." The singer said. "Pleasure's mine." I responded. Everyone was awed. "He has good manners, too?" A blue haired man said. "I thought your world was all beat 'em up, but wow!" Yuri said. "That's just what we do for fun." I said. "In my world, we entertain the public with one on one, hand to hand combat, until we turn into trophies. After that, the winner touches the trophy stand and the loser respawns. Then the match is over." The only one who didn't understand was Noda, who wielded a giant axe. "I'd be better off demonstrating a moron like you. Hit me as hard as you like." I said to Noda. Then Noda hit me as hard as a Dark Cannon shooting full blast! After that, I began to glow, and changed back into my trophy form. Kirby approached again. "Hey little guy." Noda said. "Aw, he's so cute!" Yuri said. Kirby pointed at the trophy stand. "Poyo, poyo." Kirby said. "Hold on. I speak poyo." Yuri said. Then Yuri and Kirby exchanged poyo. "He wants us to touch the trophy stand." Yuri said. "Like this?" Iwasawa said, putting her hand on the trophy stand. After that, I gave off another bright light, and reverted to my animated form. "Like that." Yuri said. "Now more on our mission. We're running out of weapon supplies, and Matt's armor is running out of power and is on the verge of shutdown. Our mission this time is Operation: Parachute to the Guild!" "Parachute, eh? I haven't gone skydiving yet..." I said to myself, unaware that Yuri was listening. "We're going underground for this mission." Yuri said. "Let me guess. It's underground to prevent Angel from spotting its coordinates, and if she did locate those coordinates, our entire armory would be lost." I said. "Either I know this because of a lucky guess, or you implanted a chip in my brain to give me knowledge of the entire Battlefront." "First, you're right, if Angel did find out, we'd lose our weapons and everything, even fuel cells for your armor. Second, as a matter of fact, we DID implant a chip into your brain. I'll warn you though. If you give any information to Angel, I'm triggering the Petrification Bomb I put on the chip, which petrifies a person forever. Or in your case, you're stuck as a trophy. Let's go." Everyone, except for Iwasawa, went to the gym, and into a secret entrance. "So this is the place. Hmm..." I said. Then I noticed a hammer trap, and dodged out of its way. Everyone was again awed. I was, however, a little slow, and took damage. "Shields at 95%." I said. I was only .0005 seconds slow. "Battle formation!" Yuri said. "Angel's here." "If I'm correct, these are to slow down Angel. She'll reach Guild within hours." I said. My arm turned into an audio journal. "Afterlife Log 2, Time unknown. I've made my first probability on Angel. This mission is turning out better than the last one." I said in my audio journal. We then reached the third basement floor. An iron ball was rolling after us, similar to the boulder trap. "Oh no, scram!" Shiina said. "Out of my way!" I said. Everyone had to run for their lives. The only one who didn't make it was Takamatsu. Then came the laser trap. Matsushita was unable to get through it. Then there's the falling ceiling trap. The DJ like man prevented us from being crushed, but ended up sacrificing himself. I didn't cry, because I knew they would respawn. Then we were down to five... Make that four. Then some guy thought I was gonna be the next victim. He was wrong, because next came the drowning trap. "My armor is not waterproof!" I said. "I almost forgot about that bug." Yuri said. Shiina was the last to be fooled. "Damn!" Yuri said. "A lady shouldn't use such language." I said. After a quick break, we took a walk, enjoyed a conversation or two, until we reached our final destination: Guild. Before we continue with the story, let's peek into my audio journal. "Afterlife Log 3, Time Unknown. We lost our strongest man. However, we had to continue on. Afterlife Log 4, Time Unknown. And then there were four. I shouldn't have seen that blue hue climb onto Yuri's... Ugh. Hopefully she didn't hear me say that." Those were the previous 2 entries from the Guild mission. "Afterlife Log 5, Time STILL unknown. It was near impossible, but we made it to Guild. Too bad it's only minutes before Angel arrives." I said in my audio journal. "Angel's coming. We're leaving." Yuri said. "What about the Guild?" A craftsman said. "We blow it up, and transfer to the Old Guild." The Guild master said. "So you're with the guys who made this armor for me. I need fuel cells before we light this candle." I said. I got 3 fuel cells installed into my armor, and we all got ready to blow up the Guild. "Your armor has an upgrade too. You can now change Modes." The Guild master said. "Amazing." Then rocks fell from above. Angel must've sprung another trap. "Only seconds left..." I said. And she arrived. "Guard Skill: Hand Sonic." Angel said, extending a sword from her arm. "I'll fight with this!" I said. "Gatling Mode!" I said. My arm changed into a multi barrel rapid fire machine gun. "Guard Skill: Distortion." Angel said. "Oh, no you don't! Saber Mode!" Then my arm changed into a hand with a cybernetic sword. "Guard Skill: Delay." Angel said. When I proceeded to attack, she swiftly dodged out of the way, but I attacked again. It was unknown to Angel, but I activated a stealth cloak on my armor. I attacked from above. Soon, I revealed myself. "Later, Angel." I said. "Hope we fight again sometime." The whole Guild blew up, taking Angel with it. But Angel was far from finished. "Afterlife Log 6, Time Unknown again. So this is the Old Guild. I never thought it would be thousands of years." I said in my audio journal. The whole place was being renewed. The Old Guild was back in business!


	5. Mission 3: Infiltration

My third mission was worse than you think. We had to infiltrate Angel's territory. As for GlDeMo, they had to perform wickedly! I stayed out of the Battlefront's way and stood lookout for staff. Soon, the school faculty really got the better of me. I had only one shot left. Along with that, Iwasawa was caught in the middle. Until... "Don't hesitate, Matt! I'll sing to my last breath!" Iwasawa said. And she did just that. She sang to her last note, and then she disappeared from this world. "Why...? Iwasawa... WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I said in anger. I had enough power to self destruct. "Iwasawa... She was my friend... and you... YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled. From my arm, I fired a giant beam of energy. The NPCs all screamed in terror, running out of the building, as I aimed the beam at the faculty. Then Angel arrived. "You may stop now." Angel said. The beam faded, and I aimed my arm gun at Angel. "How could you...?" I asked Angel. "I thought you liked me. Now Iwasawa's gone... and it's all your fault! Cannon Mode, Charge Shot!" I said. "Guard Skill: Distortion." Angel said. But I fired the Charge Shot 0.198 seconds before the reflector was activated. "It hit." I said. Angel screamed in pain. "You deserve it, after what you did to my friend!" I yelled at Angel. I turned my back, and shot her again, this time in the head. Then I left.


	6. Mission 4: Ball Game

I returned to the HQ, and entered the password. I was ready to fight. But, someone from my world overheard the situation, and took aim at me. "I won't let you fight the heavenly order! Succumb yourself." The angelic being said. "I recognize this guy. That's Pit!" Yuri said. "Why is he working with Angel?" The guy with the axe said. "Stay out of our way, Pit, if you know what's good for you." I said, taking aim at Pit. He and I laughed after that. "Just like old times, huh?" Pit asked me. "Sure is. So, what's the next mission?" I said. Pit face faulted after that. "We'll focus on the mission later. We need someone to replace..." Yuri said. I aimed my arm gun at Yuri. "When are you going to face facts? Iwasawa is gone now." Yuri said. I lowered my arm gun. "And guess how much reconstruction had to be done to this entire building?" The guy with the axe said. I understood it was my fault. But, I couldn't leave this unattended. "We'll worry about it later. Right now we need a replacement." I said. "I'll do it!" A pink haired girl said. "I'm Yui." "Okay. Let's see what you got." I said. After she sang, everyone neglected her singing. "Well, I think you did great!" I said. Everyone face faulted soon after. "You call that great?" Yuri said. Then the pink haired girl caught herself in the microphone's cords and hung on the wall. "Yeah, forget I said that." I said. "Anyway, now we'll be playing a ball game. For guerrilla warfare, of course." Yuri said. "So our next mission is a ball game." I said. "What would you need me for?" "You have a good arm, right?" Yuri said. "So, it's a game with throwing." I said. "I never knew it until now, but yes." (How did she know about my throwing arm?) I thought. (Don't tell me she's from the real world.) "What's wrong, Matthew?" Yuri said. "Sorry, Yuri. I was just thinking." I said. Yuri scoffed suspiciously. I decided to leave. "Follow him, Hinata." Yuri said to the blue haired man. When I fired my arm gun at a lamppost, my suspicions were correct. I was being followed. "Did Yuri send you?" I asked. "Yes." Hinata said. "Good. I need a teammate for the ball game. By the way, it's a throwing game, but what ball game is it?" I said. "Baseball." Hinata said. "This'll be fun! Back in my world, we had this thing called a home run contest, where we hit a sand bag as far as possible." I said. "Wait until Angel arrives." Hinata said. "I thought I got rid of her." I said. "Getting rid of Angel is impossible." Hinata countered. "She was screaming in pain when I hit her with my Charge Shot. I was one step ahead of her, and fired faster." I said. "Anyway, since we're playing baseball, we need 9 players total." Hinata said. "Yeah, but look." I said. "Everyone is taken." Hinata said. "How could they betray me?" Yui chuckled soon after. "Well, if it isn't the deadly girl with the killer performance." Hinata said. After that, I punched Hinata in the head. "What was that for?" Hinata asked. "Quiet, you." I said to Hinata. "Yui, what is it?" I asked Yui. "You know what 'it' is." Yui said. "You're out of chances, and I'm going to lend my help. Yui, mew!" Hinata growled in anger. "Say that again." Hinata said. "Yui, mew!" Yui said. Then Hinata had Yui in a lock. "Oh, blue hue..." I said. I punched Hinata again, freeing Yui from his grip. Soon, we got almost enough teammates for the game. "Hopefully, those home run contests will pay off." I said. I swung the bat, and ran for it. When the pitch came, I stole the next base. It was called game. Eventually, we ran into Angel. "You!" I said in anger. I thought I got rid of her, but I was wrong. "Better luck next time." Angel said. It wasn't over. The final round was down to the 9th inning. "Time!" I called. "I'm readying my secret weapon for this one. It may slow my swing down, but it'll help us." I said. "What are they talking about over there?" The student body VP said. Angel shrugged. "Afterlife Log 7, PM time, baseball field. We're up against Angel in the final inning, and I prepared the Home Run Bat for a grand slam. She doesn't know about this yet, so don't tell her." I said in my audio journal. On our side it became bases loaded, and it was my bat again. I got out my Home Run Bat and prepared for a Grand Slam. When the pitch came, I swung slowly, but the swing hit! It was a Grand Slam! Of course, the VP was not impressed. When the student body VP noticed the Home Run Bat was on the ground, she picked it up, and she saw a mark. She gasped upon seeing what that mark was. "The mark of Smash!" The VP said. Everyone except me gasped. When Yuri caught word of this, she grinned. "I knew the whole time." Yuri said.


	7. Mission 5: Test Day

"WHAAAAAAAAT? A WORLD INSIDE A VIDEO GAME!?" Everyone said in shock. "That's right." Yuri said. "He's from the Super Smash Brothers video game, which I tended to play a lot when I was alone." "No wonder he's all beat em up for fun." Noda said. "You're one to talk, Axl." I said. "Hey, you two, stop it!" Yuri said. "Angel will rampage today." Yuri's fear. "She even has Pit on her side. What do we do?" I said. "Test day is today as well, so this is where we use it to our advantage. Operation, start!" Yuri said. "So all we need to do is make Angel flunk her tests. Easy." I said. "Scanning... name identified: Kanade Tachibana." I said, scanning Angel. When it was time to pass up the papers, Hinata tried to distract everyone, but failed, so Yuri sprung a trap. I snickered as I watched Hinata get launched onto the ceiling. Then as everyone was arguing, Kanade soon got suspicious. I told Kanade everything was okay, then we all sighed of relief. Time to pass the tests up again, and another distraction failed. Once again, I snickered. This time it was Ooyama's turn. This time, he had an easy distraction: ask Kanade out. Of course, this led to another argument, and another... Seriously, that thing I do with Kanade is really awkward. Then, Ooyama asked Kanade out. "Then ask me at a better time." Kanade responded. Hinata was sent flying again. I snickered again, but then, I laughed loudly. That's right, I couldn't hold it in anymore. "What's with your laughter all of a sudden, Matt?" Yuri said. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but laugh." I said. "Anyway, it's lunch." Yuri said. "Alright, I'm starving!" I said. Soon, the testing period came to a close, and Kanade got fired from being Student Council President. Soon, I gave the orders not to shoot, because she had something else in mind. Kanade was ordering Mapo Tofu instead. Soon she lost her ticket, and it wound up in my hand. "Operation Tornado? Damn it! I should've killed her when I had the chance." I said. I ran searching for Kanade. When I found her, I gave her the Mapo Tofu ticket. "I'm going to give Yurippe what she deserves!" I said to Kanade. "I don't think so." The new student council president said. "Who are you?" I said. He didn't say anything, and he put us all in the introspection rooms!


	8. Mission 6: Escape

When we were free from the introspection room, everyone was free to do what they wanted until the new Student Council President showed up. Naoi Ayato, was his name. "That new student council president is really getting on my nerves!" I said. After Kanade and I ate awhile, we got sent to solitary confinement! "Let us out! You creep, let us out!" I said. Kanade was able to help escape, thanks to her Hand Sonic. When we got outside though... "Oh, no..." I said. "This must've been some genocide." Ayato was the villain in this case. I growled in anger. "You bastard! How could you?" I said. "This world gives us the right to be God. I reached that pinnacle." Ayato said. "One charge shot at point blank should be enough to kill you!" I said. When Ayato hypnotized Yuri, I ran at Ayato, and charged my arm gun. Then I pinned him to the ground. "How was your life different from ours? What gives you the right to be this God you always speak of?" I said, preparing to fire. "You don't know anything." Ayato said. "SHUT UP! EVERYONE'S ALWAYS SAYING ANGEL THIS, GOD THAT, SO GIVE IT A REST!" I said. I couldn't bring myself to fire the shot though. "No. I won't do it." I said, standing down. "Everyone lived their lives to the fullest. What about you?" Ayato stood up as I released him. "I lived a miserable one. That's why I am so strict." Ayato said. "This isn't over." I said. I looked up and saw Pit. He nodded then left. "Let's get everyone to the nurse's office." I said.


	9. Mission 7: Monster Stream

"We didn't get enough lunch tickets to make it through the day!" One of the members of the Battlefront said. "Ha! If you had only played it fair..." I said, getting cocky. "What did you say?" Noda said. "Watch it, Axl!" I countered. "Enough, you two!" Yuri said. "Yes ma'am." I said. "So will we do another Tornado?" Matsushita said. "No, this time we do... Operation: Monster Stream!" Yuri said. "So, it's the desperate hour." I said. "Saber Mode!" I said. My arm gun turned into a hand with a sword. "Everyone's going fishing, Kanade. We're going to the river." I said. "But it's against school rules." Kanade said. "You're not the Student Council President anymore..." I said. "But I'm still a student." Kanade said. When I grabbed Kanade's shoulder, she blushed a little. "Are you coming?" I said. Kanade nodded yes. We both went to the river, and when everyone saw me with Kanade... "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Everyone said. "You realize that's Angel you're bringing along?" Hinata said. "I know, but did you forget the first mission? She told me..." I said. "Yeah, we heard you already." Noda said. "I agree with Matt." Yuri said. "NO WAY!" Everyone said in shock, including me. But more to the point of the story, when we reaches the river we saw a fisherman named Saitou. He was called the Fishing Maniac, on account of carrying so much fishing gear. When Angel learned the basics of fishing, Monster Stream appeared, and the Master of the River began to pull us in. We were almost about to be eaten until Kanade saved us. But when we returned that night, we saw an injured Yuri. "Angel did this..." Yuri said. "What? Impossible! Kanade was here!" I said. Then we looked up and saw what appeared to be Angel. "Impossible! Two Kanades?" I said.


	10. Battling Another Angel

"You'll have to be punished." The red eyed Kanade said. "Saber Mode!" I said. Then my arm cannon became a hand with a sword. Then Pit ran at me. I sensed his attack, and countered immediately, turning him into a trophy. "You're next, faker!" I said, pointing my sword at the red eyed Kanade. But Yuri charged at her instead. "Yuri, no!" I said. "Gatling Mode!" My hand turned into an arm gatling. "Get ready, you fake." I told the red eyed Kanade. I aimed my arm cannon at her. "Yuri, get out of there! Now!" I said. Yuri nodded and fled. I fired from my cannon, but the Distortion Guard Skill was already active. "Drat, now what?" I said. Then the two Kanades attacked each other! "No!" I said.


	11. Mission 8: Parachute Again

"We only have one last option: Recover the true Angel." Yuri said. "I agree. I'm getting sick of this faker." I said. "But this time there will be no distractions. We do this fair and square. Angel should be at the bottom floor." Yuri said. I gasped in shock. "You mean the spot we blew up? But..." I said. "No buts, Matthew. If you want to rescue Angel, you have to be brave." Yuri said. "I'll do it!" I said. "Operation, Start!" Yuri said. "Right!" I said. Afterlife Log 8, time unknown. Once again, we've headed underground. We battled our way through. Man, it was a tough one. And can you believe Axl was the first to go... again? But we finally found the real Kanade. I said to my audio journal. But when I found her, it was too late. The program was altered. "No, no, no!" I said. "Hang in there, Kanade!" I shouted.


End file.
